Gojira
by AVP5
Summary: A one-shot story that will be turned into a long story in the future. What happens when a young man's home world is destroyed by monsters? What happens when his family tried to escape, but were almost killed? What happens when one of these monsters saved his family? And what will happen when the Jedi meet him? Read on to find out and yeah summary not good I know, but I tried.


**Welcome everyone to a special one-shot story. I am so happy that I was able to work on this before the movie came out. It took me a while, but thanks to some help from some friends I was able to get this done. So thanks guys and I hope you all like how this story goes.**

**I wanted to make this since as a fan of Godzilla, I wanted to make something for his return to theaters. So welcome back King of Monsters and I hope everyone likes the movie. Also the reason I made it a one-shot is because I couldn't write out to make it long the story. If I get enough reviews and get the plot right then I'll make the story long.**

**For now though this is a one-shot. So I hope you all still like this. I don't own anything of Godzilla or Star Wars just my OCs. Now let the story begin!**

**Gojira**

_Narration_

Long ago, beyond the Outer Rim there used to exist a planet that was home to humans and other species that existed in peace. The people of the planet were very advance, even more than the other civilizations in the galaxy.

Thanks to the plant life that existed in their world they were able to make medicine that can cure any kind of diseases. The minerals that existed deep in the planet were also used to help create advance tools to help the people without polluting.

The one thing though that made us so advance, is our teleportation. We were able to create teleporters that can take us from one side of our world to another or from our world to another.

This made the people hated across the galaxy and it caused many species to come to the planet to steal their technology. It never ended well for them thanks to the advance defenses they created to protect their home from invaders.

I should know, because I used to live on that planet. Who I am doesn't matter, what happened to my home is what you need to know.

I'm here to tell you what happened when our people's lust for discovery and wanting to advance went too far. We weren't bad people, we just didn't know when we had gone too far.

One day, our people discovered a large cavern deep beneath our city. Soon other cities began finding more of these caverns in different part of the planet.

Our government decided to use these caverns for some experiments. My father, a scientist and head of the scientific committee of our planet was against this.

He was one of the few people who felt we have gone far enough and shouldn't mess with these caverns. They didn't listen though.

They ignored him and decided to go on with their experiments. This would eventually lead to our world's end.

A few days after the discovery of the caverns something began to happen. We heard that something was going on, on the other side of the world.

I remember overhearing my parents talk about how strange large creatures began appearing in the cities and have been attacking people. I remember my little sister and I overhearing our parents telling our mother what he tried to warn them, but they refused to listen.

Because of their ignorance their world might be coming to an end since their weapons seem to have no effect on the creatures. She asked what they should do, he suggested we leave.

My mother agreed and we began packing up our things before any creatures appeared in our city. As soon as we left the house we saw other people were running too, they must have had the same idea.

Father picked my sister up and my mother grabbed my hand before we took off running too. We kept to the side so we would go to the ship father made for us.

He hid it since he knew if the people began to panic, like right now then all the ships would be too full for us to get on. So he hid it so once we get to it people won't try to steal it from us.

It wasn't long until we began to feel a small shake in the ground. The lights soon went out and everyone began to panic.

My father told us we needed to go so my mother and I followed him. He began leading us away from the people towards the forest, just before it happened and we heard it.

We heard a loud crash coming from the city on the other side of the lake. My father told us not to look back and keep moving, but I couldn't help it.

I was young and curious. I look behind us and saw what appeared to be a large monster letting out a roar.

Fear began flowing through me and I almost froze. My mother picked me up and carried me as we continued running.

I could see what was going on in the back as the monster began flying. I told my father this, but he didn't listen.

At least at the time I thought he didn't, but I know now he did. He was just focusing on saving us and getting us out.

I didn't know at the time and I thought he was ignoring me. I know differently.

As we continued going deep into the forest and up a small hill I look back to see the people still running on the street. Suddenly the monster appeared from the sky and attacked the people killing them.

I began to scream and cry when I saw that. My mother realized what I saw and covers my eyes telling me "everything will be okay, don't look".

It was too late though. The image of what I saw was now burned deep in my mind.

We soon made it to the location where my father was taking us. It was near a military base where they were mobilizing to fight the monster.

My father took us near the mountain where he reveals a control pad. He punches in the codes and soon a door appeared opening for us.

He leads us inside and we see a large ship right in front of us. Father told my mother to go inside the ship with my sister and me while he gets the ship ready.

My mother took us inside and strapped us to the seats. She then turns towards me and tells me everything will be okay.

She tells me I needed to be brave for my sister, who needs me. I look over to my sister to see she is crying.

She is four years younger than me and didn't know what was going on. So for her I grabbed her hand and began to calm her down.

She soon calmed down and my mother thanked me before leaving the ship to help my father. After a minute they both came back to the ship and opened the doors so we can escape.

We soon took off and flew out of the mountain. I looked through the window to see the military fighting that monster that attacked the people.

They were losing, I could tell even at a young age. They couldn't stop it and it was killing them all.

Just as we were about to escape, something grabbed our ship. My sister began to cry, while my mother began to panic, and my father was trying to get our ship free.

I look outside and see another monster grabbing us. I couldn't get a good look at it, but it was large and was looking right at us.

It opened its mouth and was getting ready to eat us, until something happened. A bright blue light hits the monster freeing us.

I looked over through the other window to see what saved us. It was another monster, but taller than the one that attacked us.

From what I can remember it has a dark gray skin, spikes on its back, and looks like the dragon from the book my mom read to us. She told us how long ago there used to exist a great dragon that was once the protector of our world.

It help protect our home when our people began to live here. How it would protect us from the bad monsters and how many considered it a God.

I don't know if this is the same dragon, but I didn't care. Father began flying us away just as the dragon lets out a large roar that to this day I will never forget.

As soon as we got away I asked my mother if that dragon that saved us, is the same one from our story. She looks over at me and tells me that is probably was.

We soon left our planet and began heading to a safe planet my father told us is home to some old friends. Once we arrived my father tried to find out if anyone else escaped from our home.

No one did, they couldn't make it out in time. Our home, our family, and friends were all gone.

When asked what happened, father told them the truth. A lot of people didn't believe him and thought he went insane.

He didn't, but they thought he did and send many ships to find out what happened. They never came back so many had to believe he was telling the truth so they quarantine the planet.

No one has gone back since then and anyone who does will all perish. Just like your friend.

_Unknown location (Unknown pov)_

"How do you know?" the man with a scar over his right eye asked me. "She could still be alive, you don't know that."

"And you don't know she is not dead either," I knew it was pointless to continue arguing. "If you're smart you won't go there."

"I am and you're coming with us," he replied angrily. "By the way it's not a request. If you refuse to come you'll be put in jail and your sister will be taken into a foster home."

I growled in anger at what this asshole is doing. Either way if I go I will be dead and she will end up an orphan and if I don't go she will be taken from me.

"Please, come with us," his Togruta student asked me. "If you do this we'll drop the charges and you can go back to your sister."

I know she is just trying to calm the situation down between her mentor and me. But, I knew this was a waste of time.

Still, I didn't have a choice. I either accept or my sister is gone.

My only hope is they will listen to me, unlike the people who refused to listen to my father. If they do then we might make it out alive.

"Fine, but if we go you need to listen to me, understand?"

The man nods in agreement and leaves the room to talk to the guards. While he does that the girl walks over to me and sits down.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me until we come back alive," I only hope we do and they don't make the same mistakes the last people did.

"What was it called?" she asked.

"What is?" I asked wondering what she meant.

"The dragon that saved you, what is it called?" she asked.

I looked up at the ceiling and told her. "My mother said it went by many names. But, there is one that our people like to call it."

"And that is?" she asked curious.

"Gojira," I replied. "They called it, Gojira."

**Not bad I hope right? It took me a while to work on this since I had different versions on how this can go. Hopefully you all still like it. Thanks again to my friend for helping me with this.**

**If you all like this then please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame or negative review. Once I work out the plot and make sure it's all good then I will try to make this into a full story. But, until then take care, be safe, and see you all next time. **


End file.
